


Gall and Guile

by mimesere



Series: intergalactic superfriends [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Superman - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 06:43:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3317831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimesere/pseuds/mimesere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aliens and wormholes and space elves, oh my.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gall and Guile

**Author's Note:**

> ask box meme thing from tumblr. The prompt was: "Jane Foster, Lois Lane, and Jemma Simmons?"

Lois points a pen at Dr Foster and says, “So what you’re telling me is that Clark and I got sucked through a wormhole—”

Dr Foster is already shaking her head and says, “An Einstein-Rosen bridge—” but Lois has been interviewing scientists for a really large part of the last few years and she knows how to keep her momentum in the face of hyphenated theories. She does, however, file the official name somewhere in the back of her head; she’ll need it when she writes this whole situation up for Perry.

"A wormhole," Lois says again, "and now we’re in someplace called New York and you think we’re aliens."

"Shapeshifting aliens," the other one (Simmons?) chimes in, before Clark grabs her attention again. Lois hadn’t even had to say it when they walked in; Clark just Smallvilled his way over to her, called her doctor without being introduced, and did his best impression of a teddy bear.

Lois will bet money that he’s catalogued every normal way out of this lab and a few that he’d have to make, though. She’d seen that moment of calculation when the black SUVs had pulled up and knows him well enough to know he’s been weighing the costs of just grabbing her and flying away until they can find a way back.

"Right," says Lois, "okay, so you think we’re shapeshifting aliens from another dimension. Got it. And this doesn’t sound crazy to anyone else?" The blank faced suits at the door don’t even react at her question, the scientist Clark is talking to shakes her head, and the other suit guy just kind of smiles wryly.

Yeah, well, it doesn’t really sound crazy to her either.

Dr Foster shrugs. “God like beings from another dimension visit here pretty regularly.” Lois doesn’t look at Clark, but does look at Dr Foster more closely. “And New York was invaded by an army of aliens.”

"Usually the shapeshifting ones come from outer space," says Dr Simmons. "So it would be very exciting if you were a new species."

"And elves," says Dr Foster, like an afterthought.

Elves. Really. That’s a little much. “Space elves.”

"Extradimensional elves," Dr Foster corrects. Then, reluctantly, "I guess technically they also came from outer space."

This is, possibly, the most surreal conversation Lois has ever had.

Clark smiles at Dr Simmons, who smiles back like she can’t help it. She probably can’t. Clark has that whole wholesome geek thing happening and just about everyone falls for it. “So how do we go about proving we’re not aliens from another dimension?” he asks.

"Well," Dr Simmons starts, and she sounds apologetic, "I’m afraid we’re rather certain of you coming from another dimension."

Dr Foster picks up some doodad and hits it on the side with the palm of her hand. It beeps to life in her hand. “I made this to pick up Einstein-Rosen bridge events, or at least to help narrow them down? There’s an energy signature that clings to any organic matter that comes through for 24 to 48 hours, depending on the density of the tissue and the length of exposure. I’ve been testing it on—”

The suit guy clears his throat.

"My boyfriend—

"Not better," Dr Simmons says, under her breath, but Dr Foster just keeps going.

"And your readings are pretty normal for brief exposure for someone of your height and weight. But him—" she points the thing at Clark and Lois can feel the adrenaline start going and her heart start beating. "He’s lit up like Times Square."

"I don’t know what that means," says Lois. She can guess.

"It means we’re really going to have to insist on some blood samples," says Dr Simmons, holding up a vacuum tube and looking entirely too cheerful.

In the corner of her eye, Lois can see Clark stand straighter and square his shoulders, shedding mild mannered reporter like a badly fitted suit. God, she loves when he does this. 

"I’m afraid that’s going to be difficult,” he says and Lois can't stop herself from grinning.


End file.
